Lobotomía
by SabrinaLeStrange
Summary: Sirius está harto de la obsesión de su amigo por Lily, así que decide que la mejor manera de librarlo es labandole el cerebro,qué mejor manera de labarle el cerebro que con imagenes, imagenes impresionantes, que dejen marca en su memoria y que de paso incluya escabullirse de la escuela y tener una aventura más. ONE-SHOT, escrito para el reto El Lado Pervertido,Foro Las Cuatro Casa


**Como procede:** Este Fic participa en el reto "El lado pervertido" del Foro las cuatro casas.

 **Declaimer: El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, ese honor pertenece a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling. No pretendo obtener ningún fin lucrativo al respecto, más que el simple hecho de divertirme y ejercitar mi imaginación.**

 **A/N: Este fic tomó forma en mi cabeza escuchando una canción de Möntley Crüe,** ** _Girls, Girls, Girls._** **Así que es el soundtrack recomendado a la hora de leer el fic, también pueden recurrir a la canción** ** _Wild Side,_** **del mismo grupo. Bueno sin más preámbulo aquí les dejo el fic.**

 **Lobotomía**

-¡No, no, no, no!—gritaba Sirius Black, desabrochándose la corbata y tirándola al suelo de manera exasperada, mientras se pasaba frente a la que era la cama de su amigo en el dormitorio de septimo año de los Gryffindor, parecía más un león enjaulado, mientras sus manos se pasaban por su melena ébano y larga hasta los hombros, ordenaba y volvía a desordenar su cabellera, mientras le dedicaba una mirada que mataría a James Potter con sus ojos grises y penetrantes.

El chico de los lentes simplemente estaba acostado, su cabellera corta y negra en todas direcciones; viendo hacía el techo, mientras se quitada los lentes y tallaba un poco sus ojos con sus manos para después dar paso a sobar sus sienes mientras emitía un suspiro, como pidiendo paciencia al cualquier deidad mágica que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Es que este es mi año Canuto, lo juro, de verdad, en serio que Lily está siendo hasta más cordial conmigo, es solo cuestión de tiempo—dijo James, mientras Sirius seguía murmurando entre dientes, el capitán del equipo de quidditch y premio anual solo alcanzó a escuchar unas cuantas palabras como _falta, desnudas, chicas, y hoy._

Cuando Sirius volvió a mirar a su amigo, un nuevo tipo de determinación tomaba forma en sus facciones aristocráticas, mientras una de las sonrisas más depredadoras se formaba en la comisura de sus labios, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y alineados, formando en sus mejillas los hoyuelos que tanto volvían locas a las chicas, James conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa era la que venía antes de algo enorme, esa sonrisa era la que se pintaba en su cara después de algo magistralmente genial. Las facciones de James Potter comenzaron a adquirir el mismo tono, en su rostro formándose una sonrisa animada, de complicidad, deseoso de escuchar el plan que su mejor amigo tenía en mente, los ojos marrones de James se iluminaron al ver a como su amigo se ponía frente a él, Sirius colocó ambas manos en su cintura, su rostro era triunfante, como el año pasado que habían ganado la copa de quidditch, a Slytherin, nada más y nada menos, James estaba ansioso por saber cual era el plan de marcha para poder sonreír como su amigo.

En ese momento Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew entraban al dormitorio, regresaban de su clase de Herbología, ambos empapados por la lluvia que caía a cantaros, y como debían caminar desde los invernaderos hasta la entrada trasera del colegio pues se mojaron hasta la médula. Ambos chicos comenzaron a desprenderse de sus túnicas pesadas por el agua, mientras los ojos ambarinos de Remus Lupin se posaban en sus dos amigos frente a él. Conocía demasiado bien esas sonrisas como para pasarlas por alto.

-Sea lo que sea, no me cuenten, es más olviden que existo, no, no, no, no lo haré—dijo Remus Lupin rotundamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y salpicándolos de paso con unas gotas; James lo veía y se levantaba, caminaba hacía él, colocando un brazo en el hombro de su amigo, importándole poco si estaba mojado o no.

-Oh mi pequeño y peludo amigo, sea lo que sea lo harás, porque eres un merodeador, y porque tanto tu como yo sabemos Lunático, que aborreces quedarte fuera de la diversión—dijo James Potter zarandeando un poco al licantropo, mientras éste adquiría una expresión en su rostro parecida a la resignación.

-¿Y cuál es el plan Cornamenta?—dijo Peter, siempre interesado por apoyar a sus amigos en cualquier locura, su mirada intercalándose entre Sirius y James, en sus ojos verdes la expresión parecida a la de un niño que conoce a sus superhéroes.

-Eso aún no lo se Pete, ya que Canuto sigue sin querer compartir la información—dijo James moviendo los hombros y pasándose su mano libre por su cabellera para despeinarla aún más— ¿Y bien Canuto, cuál es el plan?—dijo James Potter mientras Sirius adquiría un tono de solemnidad en su rostro y volteaba a mirar a sus amigos, como quien está a punto de dar un discurso, abre los brazos y con su voz profunda y su acento aristocrático, arrastrando las palabras comienza con su discurso.

-Amigos, compañeros de travesura, compinches de borrachera, hermanos, merodeadores—la voz de Sirius era tan solemne que sus otros tres amigos no pudieron evitar sentarse todos estrujados en la cama de Remus mientras lo observaban cuidadosamente—desde hace siete años ya, hemos escuchada la verborrea interna de James alías Cornamenta por cierta pelirroja, cada año que iniciamos en Hogwarts escuchamos las mismas palabras, "éste es mi año, éste será el año en que yo James Charlus Potter, saldré con la mujer de mis sueños, éste será el fin de semana que ella aceptará ir a Hogsmade conmigo, éste será el día en que Lily me dé un beso" y cada año—Sirius levanta la mano y se la coloca en la frente para darle dramatismo a su discurso, mirando a los ojos uno a uno a sus tres amigos—cada año nuestro querido Cornamenta—señalando a James con su otra mano—se lleva un decepción más terrible que la anterior, cada año que ha pasado, nuestro querido amigo solo se ha llevado bofetadas, humillaciones publicas, y si mal no recuerdo, una vez tuvimos que rescatarlo de ser alimento del calamar gigante, espero que todos vean a donde me dirijo con esto—los otros dos amigos asintieron sus cabezas fervientemente mientras James negaba rotundamente con su cabeza, sin entender la obviedad de aquella situación.

-Cornamenta, creo que esto es una intervención—dijo Peter intercalando su mirada entre James y Sirius.

-No te equivocas mi roedor amigo, esto es una intervención—dijo Sirius moviendo ambos brazos como señalando un "todo" en la habitación—estoy interviniendo por ti James porque no es posible que sigas obsesionado con algo que quizás jamás sucederá—todo hasta aquí iba muy bien, Remus Lupin jamás pensó que estaría de acuerdo con un argumento expuesto por Sirius, pero pues hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?, fue entonces que esas palabras salieron de la boca de su amigo, donde la connotación de la supuesta intervención cambió por completo—lo que James necesita es ver culos, bueno otro culo que no sea el de Evans—finalizó Sirius, como tratando de que sus amigos entendieran la obviedad de aquello.

La reacción de sus tres camaradas parecía la de unos dibujos animados, lo único que había hecho falta ahí era que las quijadas de James, Remus y Peter cayeran hasta el suelo y sus ojos dieran vueltas como locos. Los tres chicos intentaban procesar aquella información mientras Sirius los veía con una expresión de suficiencia, como si aquella conclusión fuese lo más natural.

James Potter se levantó, negando la cabeza enfáticamente como si aquello, fuese una locura total, lo cual lo era, pero para su completa sorpresa y extrañeza fue Remus Lupin el que habló, y ni siquiera estaba inyectando la voz de la razón aquí, no, Remus estaba de acuerdo con Sirius.

-Bueno tiene lógica, tiendes que admitirlo Cornamenta, quizás si empiezas a salir con otras chicas ayude y te des cuenta de que lo que te pasa es solo un capricho por todo lo que Lily se te ha negado—dijo Remus, mientras Sirius bufaba exasperadamente.

-Cuando decía que tenía que ver mas culos Lunático, lo decía en el sentido literal de la expresión—dijo Sirius mientras, una vez más sus tres camaradas se le quedaban viendo, ahora si, totalmente perdidos en aquella afirmación, y al parecer sus expresiones faciales lo denotaban porque Sirius emitió su risa estridente como un ladrido, sus amigos observándolo.

-¿Te gustaría elaborar más Canuto?—dijo Remus.

-No—dijo Sirius moviendo los hombros despreocupadamente—arréglense, nos vamos en una hora—y con eso, los dejo, para irse a merlín sabe donde, gritando de último— ¡una hora! —

Peter se levantó mirando a sus amigos y dirigiéndose a la ducha, colocando sus regordetes brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras decía al aire—Merlín nos ayudé si no hacemos lo que él quiere a tiempo—

James salió de la habitación, diciendo que iría a la torre de premios anuales para bañarse y cambiarse, mientras Remus esperaba a que Peter terminara de ducharse. Lo único que esperaban era que su amigo supiera bien lo que iban a hacer.

...

Los merodeadores iban caminando por las calles del Londres muggle, estrujándose entre ellos para poder caminar entre la multitud de personas a su alrededor por las avenidas tan transitadas. Los claxon de los autos sonaban de vez en cuando, mientras platicas ajenas llenaban el aire; música proveniente de lo que parecían bares inundaba las calles desde el interioro de cada uno de los locales. _"Al parecer no hay muchas chicas por aquí"_ pensó James Potter, que solo veía hombres formados en las filas para entrar en estos lugares.

Los chicos siguieron caminando por un tramo de quince minutos, apresurándose para poder seguirle el paso a Sirius, que tenía la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire desde que habían salido de la escuela. Remus seguía observando con total interés las luces neones que ocupaban lugar en los letreros de los bares, lo más extraño para él, era que podía oler la presencia de féminas a su alrededor, sin embargo no las veía por ningún lado, _"Solo espero que el lugar no sea muy ruidoso, la luna está cerca y no quiero estar con un dolor de cabeza permanente"_ pensó Remus para sus adentros. Peter era el que lucía menos adaptado, sus amigos se mezclaban perfectamente bien con la multitud, desde luego que él no, se movía extraño, con todos esos muggles ahí, su vestimenta se veía un poco extraña, demasiado formal. Mientras Sirius parecía una estrella de Wizdrock, con sus vaqueros apretados y su chaqueta de cuero; y James se veía, bueno se veía James, incluso Remus se veía bien, y eso que traía un suéter de rombos, Peter suspiro, acostumbrado a ese sentimiento, envidia.

Cuando por fin habían llegado al que parecía su lugar destinado, había un letrero grande fuera, con luz negra y luces neón, se leía en letras grandes "Roxx Club", había una fila enorme afuera del lugar, y muchos jóvenes que se veían entre su edad y unos veinte estaban formados fuera de una cadena, en la cadena había una mujer mulata, alta, con piernas frondosas y un trasero enorme, James juraba que se podía parar una taza ahí sin ningún problema. La mujer tenía una mirada penetrante, unos labios gruesos pintados de rojo cereza, sus ojos caoba fijados en las personas que esperaban frente a ella, su vestimenta era... bueno, estemmm, traía vestimenta, eso era algo. Sirius se saltó la fila como el dueño y señor del lugar, con ese tanteo que utilizaba al caminar, su sonrisa más encantadora en su rostro, esa que incluso había logrado convencer a McGonnagal, sus manos en su bolsillo y su melena acomodada por completo al lado izquierdo.

-Sirius cariño, ¿eres tu?—dijo la mujerzota, porque James no podía referirse a ella como una chica, o una mujercita, nop, era una mujerzota.

-Roxx cariño ¿me has extrañado?, traigo a unos novatos que necesitan toda la ayuda que les puedas dar—dijo Sirius señalando a sus amigos detrás de él.

Los merodeadores restantes se miraron entre ellos, ¿novatos?, al parecer la extrañeza se hizo evidente en su rostro porque Roxx los miró como quien mira a un niño que va a probar por primera vez un dulce.

-Lo que sea por ti cariño—dijo Roxx guiñándole un ojo—después de todo eres mi alumno preferido—dijo la mujer de último, mientras abría la cadena para Sirius, James, Remus y Peter.

Los chicos comenzaron a entrar al lugar, no sin antes escuchar la voz profunda de la mujer decir detrás de ella—Bienvenidos a la juguetería chicos—

-¿Dijo juguetería?—dijo James mientras observaba el pasillo tapizado en terciopelo rojo en las paredes y alfombra negra en el piso. Conforme iban acercándose al lugar escuchaba música rock sonar. Cuando entraron James parecía un ciervo lampareado por las luces de un trailer en la carretera.

Había muchas luces centelleando en el lugar, cambiando todo el tiempo, la barra estaba alejada en el extremo izquierdo del lugar, en el centro había una especie de paredón, o escenario rectangular con dos tubos que estaban bien firmes en el techo y en el suelo, el paredón raro, estaba iluminado con lucecitas cambiantes, mientras que en la parte trasera había un par de cortinas. Los amigos encontraron una mesa justo frente al escenario, y Sirius pidió una botella de Whiskey escocés, mientras los otros tres se sentaban.

Un mesero subió al escenario y colocó una silla, una voz profunda y rasposa se escuchó hablar de un megáfono—Señores bienvenidos a otra noche en el Roxx Club, sin más demoras demos la bienvenida a Vivian—entonces fue como si las puertas del cielo se abrieran para James Potter.

Una chica pelirroja, vestida con una especie de traje de baño rojo entro a la pista, música acompañando cada uno de sus movimientos, la chica se subió al tubo y con la delicadeza de un ángel comenzó a bailar, no solamente eso, sino que parecía que Vivian estaba enamorada de ella misma, sus manos eran como viejos amantes, reconociendo y amando cada parte de su cuerpo, y así sin más, la chica comenzó a desnudarse, decir que James parecía un lobo aullando era poco, mientras veía a la chica pasar del tubo a la silla y hacer movimientos sugestivos con su pelvis mientras desabrochaba los lados de las bragas amarradas a su cadera, y como por arte de magia, como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un hechizo evanescente ahí estaba Vivian, en todo su esplendor y gloría. Los chicos a su alrededor aplaudían vigorosamente mientras ella se despedía y recogía algunos billetes que estaban en el suelo.

La noche prosiguió con Mabel, vestida de motociclista, desgarrando sus medias mientras se agachaba hasta el suelo mostrando una ilustre imagen de su hermosísimo trasero. Luego entró en escena María, vestida nada más y nada menos de novia, sus senos parecían desafiar a la gravedad porque no se movieron un centímetro cuando se quito su sostén. Cuando Victoria entró en una jaula, James estaba eufórico por el alcohol y gritaba con sus amigos mientras la animaban, la chica parecía aplicar la filosofía de "entre más aplaudan más me muevo" ya que la chica bajo haciendo movimientos impúdicos contra la jaula, haciendo una señal de garra y parecía maullar mientras veía a Sirius detrás de su jaula, Sirius correspondió el gesto.

James desconocía a Remus, que tenía ya a Mabel sentada en su regazo, mientras le contaba una historia sobre una broma que habían hecho, mientras tanto James seguía viendo a la cortina, hasta que salió ella, Jessica, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo el megáfono. La mujer era un monumento de pies a cabeza, senos proporcionados con su culo, labios rojos, ojos verdes y felinos, vestida en una malla que transparentada todo, de una forma tan sugestiva y elegante. Mierda James estaba duro de solo verla, cuando la mujer comenzó a bailar, se notaba que amaba lo que hacía, sonreía y pedía más aplausos mientras gateaba en dirección a su mesa, tomaba su botella de whiskey y se le empinaba a pecho, tomando un largo trago.

La chica se paró una vez más mientras se arrancaba la malla transparente, exponiendo su cuerpo, de una forma esplendida, James estaba volviéndose loco en ese punto.

-Vamos amigo, te llevaré por un baile privado—dijo Sirius mientras los otros dos merodeadores se quedaban en la mesa con las chicas en sus regazos.

James solo se levantó del asiento, asintiendo su cabeza, mientras bebía una copa más de whiskey, ya llevaban 3 botellas y decir que todos estaban un poco más que ebrios era decir poco.

Cuando Jessica vio a James detrás de Sirius le sonrió de una manera encantadora, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a lo que James bautizaría después como el paraíso.

Entraron a unas habitaciones con una pequeña mesa con un tubo, había un gran sofá rojo, y las cortinas que sellaba al mundo exterior, eran solamente ellos dos.

-¿Te gusta algo en específico corazón?—dijo ella mientras se subía a la mesa y comenzaba a dar vueltas despreocupadamente agachándose hasta tocar sus pies mostrándole parte de su trasero y su vagina cubierta por el calzón de seda blanco.

-Me gustan las pelirrojas—dijo James con su voz un poco ronca, mientras la chica sonreía—haz eso otra vez—dijo James demandante

Ella obedecía mientras reía, y volvía a mostrar lo que el Gryffindor quería

-Ahora quítate todo muy lentamente—dijo James mientras la observaba con su copa en la mano—utiliza tus manos en tu pelo, mierda me encanta tu pelo roo sabías—dijo James mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y la observaba.

La chica se rió mientras obedecía cada una de sus ordenes—Gracias guapo—le guiñaba un ojo y seguía con el proceso. James se mordía su labio inferior mientras su vista detallaba todo el cuerpo de la mujer frente a él.

-Toca tus senos—dijo James con la voz ahora más ronca por la lujuria—ahora toca tus pezones, apriétalos—Jessica obedecía cada paso con parcimonia y lentitud, matándolo lentamente de la excitación

La mujer lo miraba depredadoramente mientras llevaba a cabo cada una de sus órdenes, para después comenzar a darse placer y masturbarse ahí frente a él.

-Quiero que restriegues tu cuerpo contra el mío, ahora—dijo James mientras observaba todo aquello con ojos lívidos y sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un tono rojo por su excitación

Jessica bailo para él, restregándose en su regazo contra su erección, James emitió un pequeño gruñido mientras la mujer comenzaba a tocarlo y seguía bailando y quitándole la ropa a él, lo besó, James estaba en un estado completamente autómata en ese momento, le importó poco que le dijeran que no valía tacto alguno, rumió sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica, exploró sus senos, su trasero, introdujo un dedo y luego dos a su vagina, mientras la mujer emitía un pequeño maullido y tomaba su melena entre sus manos arrojando su cabeza hacía atrás en pleno placer, mostrando la extensión de su cuerpo y sus senos en todo su esplendor para él; James pensaba con su cabeza, y no precisamente con la que tenía neuronas. Todo pasó tan rápido, ella se restregaba contra él como una gata en celo, y el jamás había visto algo parecido, Jessica solo escuchó un " _Ohhhhh"_ agónico proveniente de James _,_ mientras el chico encontraba su liberación. La chica sonrió y lo vio con ternura, no con sorna o sarcasmo. Lo beso en la comisura de sus labios mientras se levantaba.

-Serás todo un león algún día guapo—la chica le guiñó un ojo, mientras se vestía.

-¿Como hago para que una chica me haga caso?—dijo James mientras observaba a la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como el gato que acababa de recibir su crema.

-Ignórala—dijo la mujer mientras lo observaba detenidamente—no hay golpe más duro para una mujer que ser ignorada—dijo de ultimo Jessica mientras salía del privado.

Sus amigos lo esperaban en la mesa, los tres portando gestos similares de triunfo y satisfacción. Cuando se sentó con ellos tomó otro vaso de Whiskey y brindó por una historia más en su haber.

...

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts lo único que podían decir los merodeadores era "Wooow", y todos secundaban con un "Lo se". Hasta que James abrió la boca y Sirius deicidio que era un caso perdido.

-Cuando nos casemos le pediré a Lily que haga eso para mi, definitivamente—

Sus amigos lo observaban como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, Sirius lanzó las manos al aire y bufó exasperadamente mientras seguía caminando a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Me rindo, si eso no te lavó el cerebro, no se que lo hará—


End file.
